1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for machining panels. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for machining wood-based material panels in a substantially horizontal position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction field there is a need for machining panels, such as wood-based material panels, effectively (i.e. with sufficient accuracy and speed). Where machining involves cutting the panel to size (i.e. making it available with the desired dimensions and cut-outs), it is not unusual for suction devices in horizontal machining, (i.e. with the panel located flat) to fail to satisfy the requirements on the effectiveness in machining. This drawback is especially evident when the suction device is a component of an overall system in which sufficient cut-to-size panels always need to be available for further working.